How they fell in love
by beastarya
Summary: Drabbles de los personajes del 5-0, y otros, y cómo estos han visto la relación McDanno crecer a través de los años. (No está estrictamente apegado a todos los acontecimientos de la serie, sólo algunos).
1. Grace

Grace nunca comprendió porque, a veces, su madre y Stan se callaban abruptamente cuando ella entraba a la habitación. Generalmente era cuando oía a su madre mencionar a su Danno y a tio Steve. ¿Estaban preparándole una fiesta sorpresa?

Grace tenía siete años cuando su madre, Rachel, le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Grace tenia doce años cuando descubrió que Charlie, su hermano menor, era hijo de Danno y Rachel, no de Stan y Rachel. No lo supo en aquel entonces, pero, la mirada que su tío Steve le dedico a Danno era de absoluto dolor.

Grace tenía quince cuando vio a su padre ser besado por el comandante Steve McGarrett. Y fue ahí cuando realmente lo supo; supo que durante los nueve años que ella y su familia llevaban en la isla, Steve McGarrett había estado enamorado de Daniel Williams.

Su tío Steve, ¿o deberia llamarle papá Steve?, durante los primeros años no fue plenamente consciente acerca de qué sentía por Danny. Sólo cayó en cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando Catherine se marchó, y con ella todas las dudas que navegaban en su mente.


	2. Kono Kalakaua

1

Kono estaba a menos de una semana de salir de la academia de policías cuando Chin Ho Kelly, su primo predilecto, le informo que estaba de vuelta haciendo lo que amaba. Chin nunca le dijo el nombre de aquella maravillosa persona que había logrado que eso sucediera, pero Kono sabía que él, o ella, merecía todo el amor del mundo por conseguir tal proeza. Horas después del llamado, conoció a dicha persona.

Steve McGarrett era esa persona. Compañero de Chin en la secundaria, mariscal de campo, SEAL, etcétera, etcétera.

"Buen derechazo" había dicho aquel día en la playa. Ese mismo día conoció al detective Danny Williams.

2

No le llevo mucho tiempo saber que Steve estaba enamorado de Danny, solo hacía falta ver la manera en que interactuaban; como si fueran un viejo matrimonio, discutiendo por todo y por nada, protegiéndose mutuamente, incluso cuando no había peligro alguno. Sin embargo, aquel enamoramiento que el comandante tenía por el detective era invisible para ambos, ninguno veía lo que estaba frente a sus narices, mientras que el resto sí.

Coqueteaban y salían con chicas, se hablaban mutuamente de sus conquistas, incluso cuando eso les dolía en el interior.

3

Kono no lo supo en ese entonces, pero aquel abrazo entre ambos en el cuartel general del 5-0, posterior a la salida de Danny del hospital tras ser envenenado, era uno que grito muchas cosas. Entre ellas, un _no vuelvas a preocuparme así_.

4

Cuando Amber llamo a Steve para avisarle que Danny había sido apuñalado, Kono juro a sí misma que jamás había visto esa mirada en Steve, una mirada tan llena de pánico e impotencia, pero también tan llena de rabia, rabia contra el ex novio de Amber. Lo que Kono vio en esa mirada le asusto, porque no aguardaba nada bueno para Frank.

El comandante no espero mucho para entrar una vez que habían llegado al hospital, solo entró tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

"¿Crees que este bien?" preguntó la hawaiana.

"¿Danny? ¡Por supuesto!" respondió su primo con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Claro que Danny estará bien, es fuerte. Yo pregunto por Frank, Steve va a matarle"

5

Ocho años.

Decenas de chicas, pero al fin, estaban besándose.


	3. Chin Ho Kelly

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"1/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chin supo de Danny sin siquiera saberlo, vaya contradicción era esa, pero con el rubio todo era así. Chin le juzgo sin siquiera conocerle, tratándole de manera despectiva cuando le dijo a Steve que habían puesto un span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"haole/span a cargo del caso del padre del comandante./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"El hawaiano se sorprendió cuando vio a un span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"haole /spanjunto a Steve, su sorpresa aumento cuando se dio cuenta de que tal span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"haole /spanera nada más y nada menos que quien estaba investigado la muerte, ahora posible asesinato, de John McGarrett./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Era gracioso ver al comandante y al hombre de Nueva Jersey discutir como si se conocieran hace años y no hace un par de horas. Era aún más gracioso saber que Daniel Williams no era un hombre que diera su brazo a torcer, logrando que Steve McGarrett, súper SEAL, entrenado por hombres tan duros como las rocas y tozudo como mula, cediera./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"2/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Con el pasar del tiempo Chin pudo comprender aquel raro vinculo que el SEAL y el policía tenían./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"3/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"El de rasgos asiáticos definitivamente se equivocó, no entendía en lo absoluto el vinculo entre esos dos./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"4/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Después de dos años de muchas insinuaciones por parte de su prima, Chin lo entendió./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"5/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chin invitó a todos a cenar cuando ganó la apuesta que Kamekona, Joe, Kono y él habían hecho respecto a cuando los torpes que tenían como amigos se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chin sólo pudo dar vítores de alegría al ver a Danny y Steve besarse./p 


	4. Catherine Rollins

**1**

Cuando la teniente Catherine Rollins conoció al comandante Steve McGarrett supo de inmediato que ese hombre pertenecía a aquella fracción de individuos que no se comprometían con nada mas que con objetos insensibles, porque involucrarse con personas significaba que podían abandonarle con facilidad. Sin embargo, a Catherine no le importo eso, debido a que creyó que podría cambiarle.

Que ingenua había sido.

 **2**

Danny conocía a Steve hacia apenas un mes y ya había logrado ver más allá del muro que el comandante proyectaba, mientras que la teniente en mas de cuatro años no había logrado mucho, sólo pequeñas datos que su novio soltaba cuando estaba ebrio.

 **3**

A la mujer le dolía ver como Williams y McGarrett habían formado un vínculo tan fuerte e intimo en tampoco tiempo. Le dolía que, después de todo lo que habían pasado, ella seguía siendo un acoston e información privilegiada.

 **4**

Catherine cayó en cuenta de cuál era su posición en la vida del comandante una vez que vio a este interactuar con los hijos del policía de Nueva Jersey y, claramente, ella no pertenecía al puesto de amante.

 **5**

Cuando se marchó, sólo pudo rezar para que Steve fuera feliz, incluso si dicha felicidad no estaba junto con la teniente.

 **6**

Rollins sonrió feliz cuando recibió la invitación para la boda entre aquel hombre que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida y Danny Williams.


End file.
